La última tentación del Joven Lobo
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Robb es atendido por Jeyne luego de la toma de El Risco. Noticias impactantes de Invernalia golpean al joven rey. Desiciones que dejarán una gran marca en su trágica historia.


Como en otro fanfic mio, quería agrandar ese vacío en el relato de 2 renglones que simplificaron como se conocieron Robb y Jeyne. Con lo más absolutos detalles para no cagar el relato del libro. Me gusta llenar los vacíos dejados por ahí. Espero les guste.

PD: One shot.

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA TENTACIÓN DEL JOVEN LOBO**

Su brazo derecho todavía ardía y llenaba de dolor todo su cuerpo. Inundaba su mente y lo hacía volar a tierras lejanas y fantásticas, en donde su padre estaba vivo y toda su familia estaba reunida en un sitio parecido a Invernalia, solo que se observaba árboles corazón por doquier y cuatro veces más alto de lo normal y todos estos poseían una cara sonriente. Su familia reía, incluso su padre, que rara vez lo había visto solar su rígida postura. Robb también empezaba a sonreír.

De pronto, una línea roja apareció en un extremo del cuello de su padre, y cuando alcanzó el otro extremo su cabeza empezó a descender, dejando en el aire una cascada roja que empezaba del cuello.

Los cielos se pusieron rojos y los árboles corazón empezaron a lagrimear lágrimas de sangre, luego sus caras se transformaron en expresiones de terror y horror. Para luego abrir la boca y escupir un torrente rojo que inundaban sus gigantescos rostros.

Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon se convirtieron en siluetas negras que comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente en el aire. A su medio hermano Jon Nieve le aparecieró marcas rojas en su abdomen, como de cuchilladas. Primero una, luego otra y luego más y más, hasta que su torso y espalda se llenó de horribles marcas y luego este comenzó a arder.

Y su querida madre lloraba mirándolo, como si temiera perderlo. Y el joven lobo despertó.

Solo un sueño, solo una maldita pesadilla, deja de alucinar, acaso para esto te eligieron rey – se dijo para sus adentros - .

Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del Castillo de la Casa Westerling. Le ofrecieron las dependencias de Lord Westerling pero él las rechazó. Ya había tomado el castillo, no necesitaba su permiso, pero aprendió las buenas características del amigo de su padre Robert I. Quería luego de la guerra, transformar a sus enemigos en amigos.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Jeyne Westerling, hija de Lord Westerling. Una muchacha hermosa, con buenas caderas y generosos pechos. Ella le atendió las heridas mejor que sus propios maestres y con mucha dedicación. La primera vez que la vio estaba en cama, con una buena dosis de leche de amapola por la herida infectada de su brazo. Pero luego de cinco días se encontraba mucho mejor, excepto por el sueño que tuvo anoche.

Ahora que sus miradas se encontraban, el tiempo se detenía y sus ojos brillaban. Esperaba bien dentro suyo., que su prometida Frey, fuera lo mitad de hermosa y talentosa de lo q es Jeyne. Cuando le abrió el vendaje, su herida ya estaba curada. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. – Rey Robb, recomiendo un día más de descanso, te untaré unos aceites hoy a la tarde y a la noche. Y mañana al amanecer ya podrás seguir tu camino.

Gracias lady Jeyne – dijo Robb

Otra vez más apareció una tensión fuerte, extraña hasta el momento para el joven rey.

Me tengo que….ir, vendré más tarde - dijo ella, sonrojada.

Te espero con ansias – le contesto. Y la cara de Jeyne se encendió como una llama y salió.

"Que hago, estoy comprometido y hago estos juegos" pensó Robb.

El peso de la corona era pesado y debía comportarse como un rey. Llamó a sus guardias y ordenó que ella no entrara más en su habitación, de ahora sólo lo atenderían sus maestres. No más distracciones. Se sentía capaz de levantarse y andar pero no quería contradecir el último concejo de ella y volvió a asumirse en el sueño.

Lo despertó una discusión esa misma noche en sus puertas. Su herida estaba totalmente desinflamada y no sentía dolor, ni malestar alguno. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla escuchaba a Jon Umber decir – Debemos decírselo ya, tiene que saberlo. – y a otro caballero. – Todavía está recuperándose, esto podría afectarlo más de lo que crees. –

Cuando abrió la puerta, el silencio se expandió como el aire. Así que dijo: - Diganmelo. – Jon Umber se adelantó a todos. – Noticias aberrantes desde Invernalia mi rey.

Invernalia, la sola mención de su hogar y el de su padre y ancestros se clavaba como un puñal en su corazón. Theon, siempre fue un hermano para él, y eso hacía que el puñal se clavara más profundo.

Ha llegado un cuervo informando que Theon Greyjoy ha asesinado a los príncipes Bran y Rickon Stark. – terminó por decir Gran Jon.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?"- pensó el rey.

Dejenme sólo. Necesito descansar – alcanzó a decir, aunque si decía una palabra más se le quebraba la voz.

"Sí mi señor" "Sí mi rey" oía decir pero otra vez su mente le daba vueltas pero por otro tipo de dolor.

Se encontraba sólo en la habitación. Despejó y ordenó su cabeza para encontrarle algún sentido a los que pasaba, a su vida.

Su padre había muerto, Arya seguramente estaba muerta, Sansa estaría muerta en cualquier momento. Marchó al sur para reclamar a su padre, y al no conseguirlo, reclamar venganza.

Había dejando lo que quedaba de su familia en el corazón del Norte para que estén seguros; y ni eso había logrado. Todo lo que había hecho fue para nada, todo era inútil. Era rey de una familia masacrada, de unas tierras invadidas en llamas y ahogadas, rey de la nada, del silencio y la muerte.

Sentía su corazón romperse y sus ojos arder, cuando alguien entró. Jeyne estaba muda, con los ojos lagrimosos. Robb al verlo recobró su compostura y secó sus ojos con la manga.

¿Qué deseas milady? – con la voz perfectamente quebrada, sonando patético para sí mismo.

Traté de venir pero… - el silencio regresó devuelta a la habitación, un silencio muy diferente. - lo siento tanto. Pero él se dio vuelta.

Ella lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a llorar. Robb no aguantó más, y cayó al suelo para llorar, lágrimas por las cual se diluía su vida.

"Este peso no debería cargarlo un hombre de quince años, es demasiado, ya no queda nadie, soy el último Stark. Y estoy completamente sólo, rodeado de espadas, heridas y sangre."

Jeyne lo levanta y lo abraza fuerte, llora desconsoladamente más que él. Robb desea recomponerse, los Westerling son vasallos de los Lannister, no debía mostrar lágrimas, no debía mostrar debilidad, no debía….. el tacto de sus labios con los suyos nubló todo pensamiento. Sus suaves manos pasando por la espalda callaron de a poco todo temor y todo dolor.

Los apasionados besos los llevaron a un lugar y un tiempo desconocido, aquí no había sufrimiento. Sus ojos ya estaban secos pero los de Jeyne seguían cristalinos, y su mirada había cambiado, ahora hambre, ahora había deseo.

El tiempo se detuvo y no supo decir si duró minutos u horas, largas horas. Luego sus manos comenzaron a desvestirlo lentamente. Pero Robb es un lobo, así que le desgarra el vestido y comienza a besarla y devorarla en su escultural cuerpo. Los gemidos de ella lo excitaban aún más.

La tomó en sus brazos y la presionó contra la pared mientras entraba en ella, y salía, y repetía el ciclo frenéticamente. El aullido de ambos anunció el clímax. Después la levantó con sus grandes brazos y la llevó a la cama. El fuego ardió entre ellos dos veces más.

El amanecer los despertó golpeándolos en la cara. Ella dormía plácidamente entre su brazo.

– Buen día – dijo nerviosa Jeyne.

- Buen…. – el olor a sangre lo puso en alerta y apartó la sábana. Había sangrado, ella era virgen. "La deshonré" pensó. "Como su padre hizo con la madre de Jon".

Sin padre, sin hermanos, sin amigos, sin un hogar donde volver, y ahora, sin honor.

Lo siento ayer no pensé con lucidez, te he deshonrado. – logro decir Robb.

No lo sientas, no me forzaste, solo quiero estar aquí para ti. Sé que eres una buena persona, una hombre honorable. No le diré a nadie lo que paso aquí – dijo ella.

No, es mi responsabilidad, no puedo que te vayas así. Quédate a mi lado a partir de ahora. – el lobo hablaba en serio.

No soy una puta Robb –

No lo eres, quiero que seas mi esposa. –

La brutal proposición dejó estupefacta a Jeyne. Se dibujó una bella sonrisa por su cara pero se transformó en una triste.

Ya estás comprometido, con la chica Frey. – dijo con voz débil.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Robb le preguntó

Tuve curiosidad en ti. – Jeyne se sonrojó – Sólo quería saber si estabas casado.

Sin embargo te debo más a ti que a Walder Frey. – Le tomó sus suaves manos entre las suyas. – Seré tuyo y tú serás mía. Se mi esposa.

Ella lo besó cálidamente. – No Robb, haces esto porque te sientes culpable, y nada me gustaría más que ser tuya, pero no así.

"Me conoce mejor de lo que creía". – No es eso – se quedó mirándola unos segundos. – Mi padre deshonró una mujer y con ella tuvo un bastardo. Siempre juré que yo no sería así, pero no es todo, Jeyne, yo te quiero en mi vida, ahora y siempre.

Al día siguiente.

¿Estás lista? – Dijo el joven lobo

Si mi amor – la novia lucía como el sol en el atardecer. – Hagámoslo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el septón, la vida de Robb se llenó del luz y una paz interior incapaz de expresarla en palabras, aunque él sabía que esto no dudaría para siempre. Ahora, él es feliz.


End file.
